herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tattletail
Tattletail Is the titular deuteragonist of the 2016 horror game of the same name. He and his buddies are voiced by Ryann Shannon. 'Biography' October 22, 1998 Tattletail and his buddies were on a toy commercial by Waygetter Toys. He and his buddies were playing hide and seek with Mama. They saw Mama presumably savagely and evilly bite a Waygetter worker's eyes and another one and they wanted to banish Mama for her crimes. ''December 24, 1998 (2 months later) Tattletail is one of the presents of a little kid who checks his presents 5 days before Christmas. Tattletail starts out with no battery power, his fur all messy and very hungry until he tells the player to brush him, give him a treat and charge him up. Then later the player puts Tattletail back in his box and wraps it back up so that no one notices. ''Day 2 The next day, Tattletail was put in the washer by the player's mother. The player then takes Tattletail out of the washer and then feeds him, grooms him, and re-charges him and wraps him back up. Then the player is told to go to bed by the game. On their way there, someone (presumably Mama Tattletail) was knocking on the door. ''Day 3'' Tattletail appears in the living room and makes a mess in the trash. Then the player goes downstairs to check out the noise from the basement and finds Mama Tattletail with a tape in an unplugged refrigerator. The player puts the tape in and Mama reveals her plan to the player. Then Tattletail is making a mess upstairs and the player grabs Tattletail and cleans up his mess. The player takes Tattletail where Mama was but she's gone. The player then wraps Tattletail back up and goes upstairs but Mama turns off the lights. The player goes to bed and avoids Mama. Day 4, Christmas Eve When they wake up, the player finds Tattletail in their room unwrapped. The player then goes outside and finds one of Tattletail's buddies in the garage. The Yellow Tattletail plays hide and seek four times with the player. On the fourth time, the Yellow Tattletail reveals a VHS tape in the same unplugged refrigerator that Mama put her recorded tape in. The player takes Tattletail and the tape to their room and puts the tape in the recorder. On the tape, one of the cameras recorded Mama next to a Waygetter Toys worker. Tattletail and the player go downstairs and see the other Tattletails in the basement. They all want a party for Mama, but actually they want to banish Mama for her crime. Then Mama interrupts their ritual and steals their candles. When the player finds all five candles then the ritual restarts and the VHS glows and floats in the air. Tattletail orders the player to destroy the tape, which banishes Mama and re-wraps all five Tattletails in their boxes. The player then goes back to bed. Day 5, Christmas Eve, Ending 1 The player wakes up and opens their present. When the player opened the present, a torn up box with the tags on the floor was spotted. Then Mama, who ended up surviving the ritual, scares and presumably kills the player. Ending 2 The player opens the present and Tattletail comes out and gives the player 2 gifts: His tag, and a golden long-lasting flashlight. Baby Talking Tattletail tells the player to go wake their mother up. Trivia *Tattletail's appearance is based off of the Furby toys. *Tattletail's name is a portmanteau of the words "tattletale", a term for a person who tends to tell on others, and "tail". **This may be a reference to the fact that he inadvertently alerts Mama to the player's location with his demands. Category:Titular Category:Sidekicks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Kids Category:Immortals Category:Big Good Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed Object Category:Genderless Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lethal Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:False Antagonist